


Happy Birthday, Spock!

by Twiona



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthday Party, Comedy, Gen, Humour, Spock is Not Amused, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiona/pseuds/Twiona
Summary: Jim tries to surprise his First Officer with a birthday party.I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.





	Happy Birthday, Spock!

"Spock!"

Spock turned around in the corridor to come face to face with a very flustered looking Captain who looked like he had ran the whole length of the ship without stopping.

Jim tried to speak but all that came out was a breathless wheeze. He needs to work out more.

After he took a few moments to collect himself (Spock staring at him unblinkingly as he was gasping for air - damn Vulcans) he straightened and spoke to his first officer in his official Captain voice.

"Spock. What I'm about to show you is of the utmost importance. We need to get to the ready room, there's something you need to see."

Spock's interest was piqued - his Captain rarely held meetings in the ready room and instead preferred to casually discuss important ship announcements over dinner in the mess hall. Spock told him time and time again to follow protocol but of course Jim wouldn't listen.

Now he has finally followed Spock's advice and it honestly unnerved the half Vulcan.

"May I enquire as to what the meeting is regarding Captain?" Spock asked him as they entered the turbo lift together.

Jim smirked and tapped the side of his nose several times before speaking. "Oh, you'll find out when we get there Spocky boy."

"My name is Spock, Captain."

"And my name is Jim, Spocky."

Spock glowered.

"Set phasers to burn," Jim laughed.

Spock tried to locate the "burn" setting on his phaser with a frown, causing Jim to laugh even harder.

"It was a joke, buddy! No need to take it literally."

"I fail to understand how such a comment would be considered amusing, Captain."

"It's Jim. Oh, we're here," Jim stated as they finally arrived on the correct floor.

The Captain walked out of the turbo lift with his first officer in tow. He hoped Spock wouldn't ask any more questions about the "meeting". Jim sometimes has trouble keeping his big mouth shut and he feared that he would ruin the whole plan if he talked too much.

Thankfully Spock was silent.

"You never answered my enquiry Captain - why did you call this meeting?"

_Damn it._

"I've told you, you'll find out when we get there." Jim knew he had to use logic against his first officer to truly shut him up, his Vulcan stubbornness wouldn't leave the matter alone otherwise. Quickly thinking on his feet, he added "We can't discuss it out here in the open even if we wanted to, it's confidential information."

"Fair enough Captain," Spock responded, seeming to buy Jim's lie. The Captain made a mental note to use that again at some point if he ever wanted to shut Spock up. He probably wouldn't fall for it a second time though.

Eventually they reached the door to the meeting room. Jim gestured for Spock to enter before him in a courteous manner.

With a slight nod of thanks, Spock stepped into the pitch black room. Why were the lights off? Even though the Captain doesn't use this room as much as he should doesn't mean it should be in darkne-

"SURPRISE!"

The combination of the senior officers' loud shouting and the lights flaring on simultaneously was enough to make the stoic first officer jump in the air like a startled cat.

Spock's chocolate coloured eyes darted around the room in alarm, assessing the situation for danger. He quickly realised after seeing his friends in civilian clothes waving a colourful "Happy Birthday Spock" banner that there was no need for panic at all. Irritation maybe, but not panic.

"Well whadd'ya know? We actually managed to scare the hobgoblin," Bones chuckled.

"I assure you Doctor I am not scared," Spock retorted, trying hard to regain his composure. "I reacted in a perfectly logical manner to your... _surprise_ ," Spock couldn't keep the distaste out of his tone when he uttered the last word.

"Well I think it's safe to say Spock doesn't like surprises," Jim smirked, patting Spock on the shoulder in a comforting manner. "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday buddy," he said, keeping his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Spock was confused. Why would they throw a surprise party for his day of birth? He'd never even thought to celebrate it before.

His face must have given his bewilderment away because Jim squeezed his shoulder and grinned. "Don't tell me this is the first birthday party you've ever had!"

"Obviously Captain, since we do not find it logical to celebrate birthdays on Vulcan."

"Ah well in that case laddie we'll have tah make sure ya have an extra special day!" Scotty exclaimed loudly, raising a glass of scotch. He already looked slightly tipsy.

Everyone cheered and grabbed their own drinks. Jim took two and handed one of the sparkling blue drinks to the birthday boy.

"Captain, I do not-"

"Yeah, yeah you don't drink. I won't take no for an answer though, today is special!" Jim interrupted as he practically thrust the drink into Spock's hand.

The Captain then proceeded to clumsily climb on top of the long table in the centre of the room. Spock was about to complain about Jim's illogic but he was beat to it by the good doctor shouting at the "goddamn idiot" to get off the table. Jim wasn't listening though and he began to give a speech - completely oblivious to the fact that he was perched precariously on wobbly furniture.

"Everyone please raise a glass for our favourite pointy eared bastard-" Spock raised an eyebrow at this, "-who we all love and care for deeply. We wouldn't be able to have such an efficiently running ship without him, I know we can all agree that he is an exceptional first officer - probably the best in the fleet."

Spock felt quite proud of Jim's acknowledgment of his dedication to his role as first officer. With all the sarcasm and mockery that was usually directed towards him, it was sometimes easy for him to forget that his crewmates genuinely appreciated his work.

Jim continued, "And I'm also sure we can agree that Spock is much more than just another officer. He is the backbone of the crew, an anchor to stabilise us all and keep us grounded. He's intelligent, loyal and-"

"A total pain in the ass," Bones finished for him, raising his glass towards Spock. "But he's _our_ pain in the ass."

"I will assume that is the closest you will ever get to giving me a compliment, Doctor," Spock remarked as he redirected his still-raised eyebrow towards Doctor McCoy.

"Yer welcome," Bones drawled in response.

Jim smirked and finished the toast: "So this day is for you, Spock. We hope you enjoy the party and we all want you to know that..." Jim trailed off with a wide grin on his face looking excitedly at Chekov.

The little Russian Ensign was oblivious to Kirk staring at him with anticipation and was instead smiling kindly at Spock. Kirk grunted in annoyance and cleared his throat, finally attracting his attention.

As soon as they locked eyes Chekov seemed to remember something.

"Ooh, zorry Keptin! One moment!" The Ensign scurried towards a corner of the room and waited for his cue.

"Aww Chekov," Sulu groaned, "we've rehearsed this like 50 times today and you forget what to do for the real thing!"

"I'm zorry I forgot!"

"You had one job!" Uhura laughed.

"Guys just leave it! Let's try again." Kirk cleared his throat and turned his attention once again to a now very amused looking Spock.

"As I was saying: we hope you enjoy the party and we all want you to know that..." As Jim trailed off, Chekov hit a music player concealed at the back of the room and Tina Turner flooded through the air.

_"You're simply the best! Better than all the rest! Better than anyone, anyone I ever met!"_

"Happy birthday Spock!" Everyone shouted over the music and took a drink from their glasses.

Spock felt a tiny tug at the corners of his lips at the ridiculously happy expressions of his friends. He didn't have the heart to tell them that this entire event was perhaps the most illogical thing he'd attended since Jim had forced him to come to his quarters and watch every episode of Happy Tree Friends.

Instead, he bowed his head respectfully, took a sip of his turquoise beverage and relaxed in the company of his closest friends.


End file.
